


Shhh...

by Sunshine27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine27/pseuds/Sunshine27
Summary: Tina is getting a special treat from Newt where Newt ties Tina up with her permission.





	Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/gifts).



 

 

 

A soft moan escaped Tina’s lips as Newt crawled himself up her body.  The heat from his body warms her from the inside out. His hair tickles her stomach and sends goosebumps racing over her flesh and hair standing on end. Her breath catches in her throat with a low gasp of anticipation.

“Newt,” Tina purrs liquidly before he stops her from saying anything more by walking two fingers up her navel and chest before reaching her lips. He hovers his body over her, hot breath fanning her face just before the velvet of his lips glide over hers. He hums something low and molten before trailing the heat of his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parts her lips with invitation and groans as his tongue dances around hers.Tina trails her fingers up his spine and finds his curly, unruly hair with tightly clenched fingers. Newt sits up and breaks the kiss.

Tina watched with heavy breath as Newt’s green gaze connected with her coffee-colored eyes and wondered for a fleeting moment what mysterious filled his mind in the moment. She watches him with heavy concentration as he smirks mischievously before reaching over the edge of the bed. He returns with a wand in hand and Tina felt her heartbeat quicken.

”I’d like to tie you up and make this a little more fun if you’re agreeable with the suggestion.” Newt’s expression held  a devious look. Tina nods with wonderment and anticipation. They’d spoken of this before, and Tina was well aware that he had hinted towards trying this for a while. She hadn’t, however, thought he would go through with it. He waved his wand without another word and silk bindings floated out of the end before tying around Tina’s wrists and wrapping themselves to the headboard. Tina let out a giggle.

“This is very naughty of you, Newt.”

Newt smiled with love in his bright, green eyes. He always loved pleasuring his wife but he never tried incorporating this element to their games and was curious in how much pleasure he could bring her.

“ _Accio_ oil.”

Tina cooed with anticipation as the small bottle landed into Newt’s hand and he drizzled it onto her skin. Newt started by lathering the oil on Tina’s left leg and began massaging as Tina seemed to sink into the bed and relax.

“That feels nice.” Tina sighs.

_“Shhh...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I can be followed on [Tumblr, @ Ballofsunshine27!](https://ballofsunshine27.tumblr.com)


End file.
